Talk:Adventures in Apocalypse Rising/@comment-28300214-20160425063213
Well, I am new to this sort of thing, but something happened that I thought was worth sharing. Me, Girei, and a friend, BoomComesTheMatt were spawned in opposite sides of the map, me being at the mines and him spawning near the factory. Right off the bat, I enter some dinky house and discover an RPK Lightweight Machine Gun with two mags, and later a CBJ - MS with two 20 mags. However, my friend struggled with a Makarov and a Maverick for quite some time.We went to the Radio Tower to see if anything worth while was there, and sure enough, a gray military pack was in a mili-tent. I let BoomComesTheMatt have it since I was pretty much stacked with RPK and CBJ - MS ammo, with food in a survival pack. Now this is where my story actually gets interesting, in the sense that I feel this will never happen again. I find a c4 detonator in the Radio Tower building and hold onto it thinking it could prove some use, while my friend already had a c4 explosive with him that he randomly hoarded. AT THAT EXACT MOMENT, 3 vehicles had arrived outside the radio tower, being an unhooded yellowish ural truck, a deep blue family car with six seats, and an ambulance. We first discovered their arrival by the ambulance sirens. I concocted a plan. I asked my friend to hand me the c4 explosive over to me, but I had to eat a can of spam since my inventory was full. We both went our separate ways, BoomComesTheMatt, going downstairs, and me heading to the white-building rooftop (We could coordinate ourselves easily, being in a Skype call) and I jump off the roof and circle behind the radiotower to the Mili-tents. At that point, my friend BoomComesTheMatt had been killed and told me 5 people in total were there. Of course, a military zombie chased me and I had to give away my position by shooting him with my CBJ - MS with no suppressor of any sort. I retracked back to the radio tower and back around the white building to see cars deployed next to each other. I deploy the c4 explosive onto the middle car being the ambulance, and hid behind a nearby tree. Until they all got into the car and were ready to leave, I detonated the c4 killing 4 of the five people and destroying all vehicles. The last person brought me down to a sliver of red health but I finished him off with my RPK. I checked an inventory, and he had a light greenish Military pack, an M249 with four and a half mags for it (450-ish) and optics and suppressors. I looted everything I could with different hat accessories being a green ballistic helmet and grey shades. After that, I ran away, gleaming with joy and laughing with my friend, as we looked at Global Chat to see people in caps screaming and writhing about "the idiot at the Radio Tower". I still am alive with all that stuff today in AR with 11 days survival but my friend lacking behind at 2 days due to his death. I shared some stuff with him and off we went. I hope you enjoyed my story, as it was based on true events, and a rare outcome at the very least. My name is Girei in Roblox, but Girei_Sage here, thank you.